


Hold That Thought

by Volupturex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Gay, Humiliation, Hypnosis, M/M, Makeup, Oblivious, Office Sex, Public Sex, Triggers, Verbal Humiliation, original - Freeform, post-hypnotic triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupturex/pseuds/Volupturex
Summary: A little, mostly grounded in reality, erotic hypnosis story between these two characters of mine, Andres & Lucio. I would like to continue this if there's interest!





	1. Prologue

Andres had been chatting, sitting at the table while Lucio made dinner. He was fidgeting nervously; recounting the stressful day at work was never successful in relieving the tension itself, though fragrant spices and the hot sizzle of meat had his mouth watering. They both loved cooking and always had; taking turns in the kitchen was essential when both were…well, bossy.

“I have to take on more.” His voice was taut, a thin edge to it as he looked up, eyes flicking quickly to Lucio. “I know I’m not home often as it is, but—”

“You work for idiots.” Lucio was watching him through the reflection of the kitchen window—his partner’s face stark in the light and depressingly apologetic.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t let anything…slip through cracks. There’s a lot on the line,” He trailed off, swallowing hard; looking back at the table, drumming his fingers and chewing on his lip.

With one smooth motion, Lucio slipped from the stove, leaving the cookery to itself as he wrapped a strong arm around Andres’ shoulders, delicately straightening his collar before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. The bulky silhouette draped over the smaller man’s nervous frame was protective, and Andres reached to hold his hand, smiling with some relief in his lined face.

“You’re a hard worker, Ande. It’s admirable. I only wish you didn’t let it stress you out so much, when you pull the weight of everyone around you.” Lucio had drawn his own hair back in a ponytail; running his fingers through the dark, short waves as his boyfriend relaxed, his smile less nervous. “Luci, I don’t know if that’s—”

“It’s true. I’ve met your co-workers, remember? Believe me, you are the only one in sales who knows what he’s doing. I’m shocked you haven’t made manager yet.” Lucio’s voice was calm, deep and—firm. He always had that timbre, comforting and decisive, and Andres smirked a little; tilting his head back with a smile as he kissed softly at Lucio’s shaven cheeks. “I’m flattered, honey.” He sighed. “I just need some sleep, really. I hate these late nights. You really don’t have to wait up for me—you need your rest too, y’kn—”

“Hold that thought, darling.” Lucio had been stroking his hair evenly, rhythmically as he stood, coming around to face Andres with that soft, museful smile. “that’s my boy.” Andres was smiling too. A warm sense of…security had cloaked his mind, the worries of work and deadlines fading, held behind closed doors as he stared at Lucio; taking in his features, every detail of his face all that Andres perceived. Lucio was stroking his hand, speaking softly and letting the words sink in slow and steady.

“You can relax, Ande. You’ve worked hard, and now it’s time to relax. Let yourself just be—a good boy for me, right, Ande?” He was smiling—that smile that Andres couldn’t bear to look away from, as he nodded, lips parted and a slight flush to his cheeks. Each time his name was spoken, a warm pulse of pleasure spiked, Lucio’s hand trailing from his own to his thigh, enticing and almost as mouthwatering as the food on the stove. “You deserve a rest. Let yourself go, don’t think of work or stress. Just be a good boy for me, Ande, and let me…” He was stroking the front of his slacks, gentle and teasing as he palmed the growing bulge. Andres’ hips were moving, twitching slightly as he bit his lip, his eyes still fixed lovingly—if perhaps a bit glazed—on Lucio. “that’s it. You just need a bit less tension, Ande…” Andres shivered, a flushed grin on his lips as he nodded, Lucio continuing to stroke and tease. “Let your shoulders loosen…you don’t need your hands, Ande. You’re a good boy, and I take care of good boys like you.” He leaned in, using more pressure as his tranced partner squirmed and groaned—soft, needy little whines that slipped out unbidden. “Look at you, all dressed up for work. Looking sharp in your suit, Ande, but you’re just worn ragged.” He clucked his tongue; one hand back to stroking his hair as he continued his fun. “You need to put it all aside, let me play with you, let yourself be mine. I’ll take care of you Ande, see?” He could tell the man was close, whimpering and just barely grinding himself into Lucio’s palm—seeing that needy, trusting expression was arousing in itself—watching his boy pant with desire. “Good boy, Ande, my darling—you’re such a good pet for me, aren’t you?” His words were laced with affection, as he drew Andres into a kiss, chuckling as the man eagerly latched onto Lucio, arms around his neck, hips rolling in his seat. “there you go…all you need is a little enjoyment. A little distraction. You don’t need to think, or worry…All you need is to let me take care of you.”

It was enough. Andres shivered, his blankly loving stare falling away as brown eyes rolled up, lip bit in pleasure as his back arched—Lucio careful to hold him so he didn’t hurt himself on the chair, one hand still stroking, encouraging as his slacks, bulging with need—soon grew dark, his hips bucking once, twice—three times, before Andres, panting, began to settle, his face flushed and his suit ruined. He looked exhausted—still tranced as Lucio smiled, giving him a soft kiss before he gathered up his smaller boyfriend; carrying him bridal style, letting his head fall back and eyes fall shut. “What a good boy, Ande.” He praised, carrying him smoothly into the bedroom, laying him down on the expensive mattress. The pair’s cats leaped up, already curious, and he didn’t shoo them away. “Why don’t you nap, now, darling…I’ll wake you for dinner.” He leaned forward—pressing a kiss to his forehead before backing out—leaving the door just barely ajar as he hurried to finish up the meal, smiling with satisfaction all the while. He knew Andres would be much less tense when he woke up—a little stress relief went a long way, for the both of them.


	2. At the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andres heads into work--but why is everyone looking at him?

When Andres got to work, he began to suspect something. He’d woken up refreshed; Lucio had made coffee, and their morning was pleasant. He’d felt deliciously well-rested, completely focused and ready for the day. With a quick peck on his husband’s cheek, he’d headed out, not a worry in his head.

At least, not until he’d walked into the office, and the receptionist looked at him like he’d turned green. “Ah--good morning, Tina!” He greeted, smiling as he headed to his cubicle; though he did run a hand over his face; maybe he’d smudged something? He got similar looks from his other coworkers, but while he found himself confused--Andres merely assumed they were looking at a hair out of place, or his tie was a tad rumpled--he didn’t think he needed to worry. There was a pervasive peace throughout his mind, as he went to work, humming softly as he slipped his earbuds in, binaural beats quickly relaxing and focusing him to the task at hand. His left hand had slipped down, fingering the soft hem of his miniskirt. The fabric felt nice; and his legs, smooth and soft, felt delicious in the air; though he did get a shiver now and again, as he stood up to get more coffee. Yet again, eyes were on him--and Andres was friendly, chatting with his coworkers and simply trying to deduce why his friends seemed so...interested in him. 

The strangest was when he’d gone up to the man working next to him, having offered to bring coffee over, and Robert had said quickly-- “Not here. Meet me in the men’s room.” Why? Andres had gotten up from his knees, rather uncertain, brushing down his skirt and offering a smile. “Sure thing, hon!” Maybe Robbie just preferred to drink his coffee in the bathroom? Well, Andres wouldn’t complain about it; he felt remarkably easygoing. Those meditation sessions with Lucio had worked wonders--it’d been ages since he’d felt this relaxed, and he’d have to remember to thank Luci when he got home. 

Robbie was there when Andres bounced into the restroom, beaming, with a new mug of coffee. The man looked bemused, beckoning a hand and obediently, Andres spun--placing the mug on the sink as he bent over, staring into the mirror with a pleased-as-punch grin. That new lipstick color, a bright orange, it looked great on him; his tanned skin warm tones providing a fabulous backdrop for the lipstick--and the dark, thick lashes and liner around his eyes. He liked to stare at himself--he’d always been rather vain; and Lucio had always admired it; encouraged him to try new looks, new ideas; “After all, if you want to be pretty, you might as well be my pretty boy, isn’t that right, Ande?” He could hear his voice perfectly, and even recalling that warm tone made his heartrate spike, a shiver running through his spine; his butt giving a wiggle as the man behind him chuckled, running his hands over those smooth cheeks as he flipped up Andres’ skirt.

“You been prepping for this, huh?” Andres gave a little nod--morning coffee was an important ritual! “Every morning with my husband,” He replied, which made Robbie snort behind him, pulling out the plug with an audible ‘pop’. Andres bit back a groan, his cheeks flushing a bit. “He...he can’t focus without a nice cup of joe..” Robert was gripping his hips, rocking them both back and forth over the sink while Andres chatted away; a little bulge in his skirt as he kept up the pleasantries. Lucio had suggested that he try to make more friends at work, after all--and what better than to introduce some morning routines, some friendly chatter? Andres had agreed readily; though a quiet person, he didn’t want to be seen as standoffish; he didn’t want to be a shut-in. Lucio had helped him with that--and now, here he was, making friends. Making….

His thoughts shattered; a little gasp escaping the boy as he felt that hot swelling; the rubber stretching and filling inside him. Lucio’s words echoed back to him. 

_“If you’re a good boy, Ande, you might get the privilege of taking another man inside you. That honor must be repaid--” His boy had been riding his cock, bouncing and listening intently, hands pressed on his chest, the little dog-tag he wore at home bouncing against his neck. “Repaid by making sure they enjoy themselves, si?” Andres nodded--tongue out, happy--as he did exactly as asked. A good boy. “That’s it, Ande.” Lucio purred, tugging Andres close, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he came in his boy; the tranced darling being given his climax with love as well._

But today, Lucio was not here to give him that climax. Today, he was simply repaying the gesture; and making sure Robbie was pleasured for being so kind as to honor him with his cock. It felt good--that pleasant tingle running from his scalp, down to his toes. He could even feel himself growing hard in his panties, the underwear teased aside from his ass but still cupping his semi-hard shaft. He knew nothing would come of it--not at least until tonight, but that was all right. He had his headphones--he could get his work done regardless.

Already, Robbie was zipping up, tossing the condom in the trash and giving Andres a friendly squeeze, on the shoulder and around his front. “Thanks, Alvarez. Y’know, had me a bit shocked when you came in like that, but it looks good on you. But...maybe stick to the office attire, okay, Pretty Boy?” He chuckled, heading to the door and pausing, turning back. “But damn, that lipstick would look good around my cock.”


End file.
